parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Beast (2017) part 1 - Prologue "Aria / Donatello's Transformation"
This is part 1 of Beauty and the Beast (2017) (Julian14bernardino style). Casts * The Prince - Donatello (TMNT 2012) * Human Lumiere - Leonardo (TMNT 2012) * Human Cogsworth - Raphael (TMNT 2012) * Human Plumette - Karai (TMNT 2012) * Human Mrs. Potts - Elsa (Frozen) * Human Chip - Olaf (Frozen) * Chapeau (human) - Master Splinter (TMNT 2012) * Maestro Cadenza (human) - Michelangelo (TMNT 2012) * Madame de Garderobe (human) - Shinigami (TMNT 2012) * Froufrou (dog) - Ice Cream Kitty (TMNT 2012) * The Prince's servants and guards - Arendelle guards and citizens (Frozen) * The Enchantress - Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) * The Beast - Leatherhead (TMNT 2012) * Lumiere - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Cogsworth - James the Red Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Plumette - Emily the Emerald Engine (Thomas & Friends) * Mrs. Potts - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) * Chip - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Chapeau (coat rack) - Gordon the Big Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Maestro Cadenza (Harpsichord) - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) * Madame de Garderobe (Wardrobe) - Mavis the Quarry Diesel (Thomas & Friends) * Froufrou (Footstool) - Toby the Tram Engine (Thomas & Friends/Thomas & the Magic Railroad) Transcript *Female Narrator: Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. *Turtle in red: (holding a red pocketwatch) Master it's time. *Female Narrator: He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people. *(At a ballroom) *(Song: Aria) *(The prince, Donatello, gets off the throne and dances with women as the opera singer, Shinigami, begins singing) *Shinigami: (singing) Oh, how divine! Glamour, music and magic combine! See the maidens so anxious to shine! Look for a sign that enhances chances! She'll be his special one! What a display! What a breathtaking, thrilling array! Every prince, every dog has his day! Let us sing with passion, gusto, fit to bust! Oh, not a care in the world! (stops to see someone knocking) *(The candles arrive out and a woman with wings, wearing her hood, comes in) *Female Narrator: Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose. *(Donatello begins to laugh, along with all the Arendelle citizens. He grabs the rose, but tosses it onto the ground) *Female Narrator: Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. *(Suddenly, the candle that Donatello is holding went out. And in anger, the woman grabs the rose and starts to mysteriously sparkle.) *Female Narrator: When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. *(The woman appears to be an enchantress, Tinkerbell. Donatello falls onto his kness while the servants run.) *Female Narrator: The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. *Female housekeeper: (rushes to the snowman) Olaf! Olaf! (gasps) *(Tinkerbell uses the rose and magic to turn Donatello into Leatherhead.) *Female Narrator: As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. *(At the West Wing of the castle) *(After the transformation, Leatherhead scratches a portrait of Donatello.) *Female Narrator: As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. *(Leatherhead goes to look at the rose.) *Female Narrator: If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast? Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts Category:Transcripts